Alexander Morrison (Skullguy123)
Appearance Personality History Abilities Fusions Natural Abilities * Enhanced Physical Condition: Due to Alexander's gem heritage, he possesses physical prowess greater than any human **'Superhuman Strength': ** **'Superhuman Durability': **'Superhuman Stamina': **'Regeneration': *'Longevity': Due to his gem heritage, it is implied that Alexander cannot die of natural causes nor age. * Gem Weaponry Immunity: Due to his human heritage, Alexander is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry to the point of being immune. Unique Abilities * Transformation: While all gems and other half-gems are able to alter their bodies, Alexander's ability to transform is considered unique in that he is able to change his appearance into a different form dubbed as his "Battle Form" by Jasper. ** First Form: In Alexander's first form, he has the appearance of a silicon-based life form with an lean but muscular build with his entire body being composed of durable green crystals. His head is a sharp semi-cub with dark green eyes and black markings surrounding them. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has five digits on his hands though none on his feet. In terms of clothes, Alexander wears an one piece- outfit with the majority of it black with green lines running through it and the upper half is dark green. A hood also covers the majority of his head though the back of his head remains exposed *** Enhanced Strength: *** Enhanced Durability: **** cal, Anderante is extremely durable to physical impacts and can survive in the vacuum of space. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them as well as causing laster to refract off his body due to his body being made entirely out of crystals. He is also resistant to fire and heat. **** Regeneration: Diamante can *** Enhanced Stamina: *** Space Survivability: *** Heat Resistance: *** Energy Refraction/Redirection/Absorption: Due to his transformed body composed of living crystal, he is able to refract weapons such as lasers and render them useless. He is also able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them. *** Crystallokinesis: In this form, Alexander is able to manipulate and control crystals such as causing enemies to be encased in crystal, create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out and levitate crystal prisms. He is also able to control all the crystals he generates. **** Weapon Creation: By manipulating the atomic structure of his physiology at will, he is able to form his limbs into bladed weapons such as swords, spears, etc. He is also able to form blunt weapons such as bludgeons and shields **** Crystal Constructs:He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps as well as reshape his projectiles into limited shapes. **** Shard Projectiles: He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands and also cause diamond formations to appear from any part of his body ** Second Form: Weaknesses Sonic Vibrations: Due to Alexanders transformed body being composed of crystal, he is vulnerable to strong sonic vibrations which can crack and shatter him as well as even make him fall unconscious. Relationships Jasper Howlite Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:OCs Category:Ocs Category:Oc Category:Skullguy123